Android Infinity (MajinGogito)
Android Infinity is an Android that was co-created by Brizzard. He was made from the DNA of the strongest warriors of many different races. He is also the main antagonist in the Android Infinity Saga of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He makes a cameo in "Basil's Last Stand" but makes his first full appearance in the episode, "Android Arrival". In his debut appearance, it is shown that Android Infinity is the one who executed Tharos' father, Basil, after the Saiyan was left to die after being beaten to near-death by Brizzard. He will soon become a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Android Infinity is an extremely buff and tall cyborg that bears resemblance to both Broly and Xicor. His hair and facial features are similar to Xicor's, only being darker and spikier. He is extremely muscular and wears a red gi along with mechanical gloves and boots. He has dark green eyes and a jagged smile filled with tyranny and pure evil. Under his protective outer skin, Android Infinity is shown to have a mechanical body consisting of materials similar to iron and Uranus Triconium, the hardest and strongest material in the Northern Galaxy. These materials act as the creature's bones, giving his body its framework. In his final appearance, Android Infinity's full true body is shown. Despite being completely mechanical, it is shown that Android Infinity can stretch his arms over long distances, similar to a Namekian. Personality Android Infinity is a cold-blooded machine that displays no emotions or feelings. He enjoys the pleasure of inflicting pain just as much as his creator does. He is quite serious and tries to torture his opponent as much as possible before killing them. He can be quite cocky at times as well, which leads to his death at the hands of Super Saiyan 2 Tharos. He also has a pleasure for blood and cruelness, similar to KidVegeta's character, The Benefactor. History Android Infinity was created by Brizzard some time before the events of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. Over the courses of years, he battled alongside Brizzard and evolved into a stronger fighter as he defeated thousands, if not millions of fighters. He is shown to be one of Brizzard's highest ranked soldiers, only third to Buunior and Brizzard himself. He continued to become stronger and more cold-blooded day-after-day, even having killed his own comrades and soldiers if Brizzard's ship didn't come across an inhabited planet every once in a while. When Brizzard fought Basil and put him on the edge of death, Android Infinity was assigned to finish the Saiyan, which he did by slowly crushing the Saiyan' ribs and beating him to death. He later went on a massacre while on Planet Onio, killing thousands of Saiyans in only minutes, but somehow got off the planet before Brizzard's Supernova made contact with the Saiyan Planet. Android Infinity was even shown to have crumbled the Royal Palace is just one punch as well Android Infinity isn't seen again for the majority of the series, but he makes his first ever full appearance in the Android Infinity Saga. He is sent to Planet Earth by Brizzard to put an end to Tharos and Daikon by either eliminating or enslaving them in his ship. But before he can find the Saiyans, the Android runs into Tharos' Saibamen, who had been hunting in the wild (since Tharos let them do that). The creatures are easily beaten by the Android, but do not perish since they regenerate from the Android's Energy Mouth Wave. After finding Tharos, Android Infinity takes on the Saiyans (and Namekian) in a full fight and begins to pummel them. After a long fight, Android Infinity reveals to Tharos that he was the one that killed Basil and begins to mock Tharos by telling him Basil's last words and telling him what he would do to his friends and the Earth after he killed Tharos. Without knowing it, the Android enrages Tharos to the point where the Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, increasing his power tremendously as he got angrier. Without much effort, Android Infinity is killed by Tharos and the spirit of Basil when they launch a Father-Son Flakamo Flash at the cyborg, completely disintegrating it. Transformations Android Infinity doesn't possess any transformations, but as he fights and kills opponents, he does evolve and become more powerful and has slight changes as he evolves. He is also updated every once in a while to be fitted with new upgrades and DNA samples by Brizzard. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Ki Sense *Android Barrier *Afterimage *Power Up to the Very Limit *Flight *Pump Up Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Eye Beam *Rocket Punch *Rush Ki Wave *Energy Mouth Wave *Explosive Wave *Android Assault *Mechanical Massacre *Infinite Beating *Self Destruction Technique Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *Many races, possibly over one hundred million Genocide Saga *Basil *At least 1000 known Saiyans Battles *Android Infinity VS Basil *Android Infinity VS Tharos' Saibamen *Android Infinity VS Tharos (Base, Super Saiyan), Daikon (Base, Super Saiyan), Kanta (Super Heran), and Dijon (Base, Super Namek) *Android Infinity VS Tharos (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *He is based on Xicor and a Cyborg *He is merciless and has no emotions *Android Infinity was originally supposed to be the main villain of the story but he was made a supporting antagonist *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC, there will be a fake super version of him called, Infinity Squared, which he can transform into if he is put on a team battle with two or more Androids and has the skill, Absorption to absorb the Androids. Category:MajinGogito Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Androids Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Antagonists Category:Android Category:Aliens Category:Generals Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Super Android Category:Video Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Saiyans Category:Tuffle Category:Tuffles Category:Majins Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Transformation users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Saiyan Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:New Characters Category:Character Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Warriors Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Main Villain Category:Mecha Suit Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Galaxy Trade Organization